Joplin, MO - Pittsburg, KS
Joplin, Missouri and Pittsburg, Kansas make up part of what's known in this area as The 4-States Area, since it surrounds Missouri, Kansas and neighboring states Oklahoma and Arkansas. This is DMA market #151 and all major market affiliations are taken. If there are any adjacent locals for this market, they come from Tulsa. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * KOAM-TV Channel 7 (Pittsburg, Kans. - Joplin, Mo.) ** Channel 7.1 = CBS - KOAM-TV ** Channel 7.2 = FOX - FOX 14 (simulcast of KFJX-DT 14.1 / Pittsburg, Kans. - Joplin, Mo.) * K30AL-D Channel 11 (Iola - Pittsburg, Kans. - Joplin, Mo.; translator of KTWU 11 / Topeka, Kans.) ** Channel 11.1 = PBS - KTWU ** Channel 11.2 = MHz Worldview/PBS Kids ** Channel 11.3 = Create/PBS Encore - KTWU Enhance * KODE-TV Channel 12 ** Channel 12.1 = ABC - KODE 12 / KODE Action 12 ** Channel 12.2 = Grit ** Channel 12.3 = Bounce TV ** Channel 12.4 = ION Television * KFJX Channel 14 (Pittsburg, Kans. - Joplin, Mo.) ** Channel 14.1 = FOX - FOX 14 (also seen on KOAM-DT 7.2 / Pittsburg, Kans. - Joplin, Mo.) ** Channel 14.2 = The CW - The 4-States CW * KSNF Channel 16 ** Channel 16.1 = NBC - KSN Local News ** Channel 16.2 = Laff ** Channel 16.3 = Escape ** Channel 16.4 = Cozi TV * KOZJ Channel 26 ** Channel 26.1 = PBS - OPTV: Ozarks Public Television ** Channel 26.2 = PBS Kids - OPTV Kids ** Channel 26.3 = Create - OPTV Create * KPJO-LP Channel 49 (Pittsburg, Kans. - Joplin, Mo.) ** Channel 49.1 = MyTV/Antenna TV - KPJO MyTV 49 ** Channel 49.2 = GetTV ** Channel 49.3 = SBN - SonLife Broadcasting Network ** Channel 49.4 = Buzzr ** Channel 49.5 = TCN - The Country Network ** Channel 49.6 = Shop LC ** Channel 49.7 = QVC2 List of newscasts KOAM 7.1 Weekdays * 05:00-06:00 AM: KOAM Morning News at 5:00 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: KOAM Morning News at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: KOAM News at Noon * 05:00-05:30 PM: KOAM News at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: KOAM News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KOAM News at 10:00 Saturdays * 06:00-06:30 PM: KOAM News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KOAM News at 10:00 Sundays * 10:00-10:35 PM: KOAM News at 10:00 KODE 12 Weekdays * 05:30-06:00 AM: KODE Action 12 News - Good Morning 4 States at 5:30 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: KODE Action 12 News - Good Morning 4 States at 6:00 a.m. * 05:00-05:30 PM: KODE Action 12 News - The Early Edition at 5:00 * 06:00-06:30 PM: KODE Action 12 News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KODE Action 12 News at 10:00 Weekends * 10:00-10:35 PM: KODE Action 12 News at 10:00 KFJX 14 / KOAM 7.2 * NOTE: Both newscasts are produced by their sister station, KOAM-TV 7 / Pittsburg, Kans. - Joplin, Mo. Weekdays * 07:00-08:00 AM: KOAM Morning News at 7:00 a.m. on FOX 14 * 09:00-10:00 PM: FOX 14 News at 9:00 Weekends * 09:00-10:00 PM: FOX 14 News at 9:00 KSNF 16 Weekdays * 05:30-06:00 AM: KSN Local News Today at 5:30 a.m. * 06:00-07:00 AM: KSN Local News Today at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: KSN Local News at Noon * 04:00-05:00 PM: KSN Local News at 4:00 - Living Well * 06:00-07:00 PM: KSN Local News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KSN Local News at 10:00 Saturdays * 06:00-06:30 PM: KSN Local News at 6:00 * 10:00-10:35 PM: KSN Local News at 10:00 Sundays * 10:00-10:35 PM: KSN Local News at 10:00